


December: Writing Promp practice.

by The Masterful display of Luck (CheeseKreame)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseKreame/pseuds/The%20Masterful%20display%20of%20Luck
Summary: here we go
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	December: Writing Promp practice.

I had just woken up on the first day of December, it was cold. More likely than not the fact I let a window open at night... why did I do that anyways? Oh well, I didn't catch a cold as far as I knew so all was good. The bed sheets gave me all the warmth I needed I cuddled my pillow with one hand as I reached the window with the other, and went back down to sleep just as rapidly. Even though it was the first day, it didn't mean I had to get up at five in the morning, that'd be insane! I thought to myself as I slowly drifted back to a warm slumber.

I wake up. Something feels... off. I was at my bed, and I felt well rested and yet my digital clock showed 5:01. The sun obviously wasn't out yet so what gives? I decided I might as well try to sleep again, no reason not to and then I felt it. Warmth. An intense amount of heat. I started to feel it crawling up my curled toes, I got more and more hot. Warmth. I ever so slightly got my bed sheets off of me, just to cool a little. Warmth still enveloped my body. "What's happening?" I thought to myself, sweat dripping down my forehead. I heard something crackling, the scent of smoking wood filled the room. I looked at the legs of my bed... fire?! I leaped on my own two feet, and started scouting around for an exit, there was the window but this room was on the second floor... I went for the door and when I opened it, flames, they were everywhere! The entire house was burning... no, there was no house I was in... hell itself. The door closed slammed behind me, the lava pools of Satan's own playground crackled, the screams of innocent in the distance almost sickening, a laughter more evil than anything I had ever heard before echoed across the cavern, accompanied by a mighty shadow, almost 10 meters in height. He reached his hand from around the corner, grabbing onto it and as I was about to see the Devil's face, there it was again... Warmth. Not the Warmth of fire, of eternal punishment. 

The warmth of... Love.

I woke up in a cold sweat, my dog licking my face, his tongue warmer than ever. It was a cold day. I got up slowly and put my puppy down, thank God that was just a nightmare... I thought as I went down the stairs, grabbed my breakfast and left. Opening the door, the Sun shone down his light all over me. In such a cold day, Warmth was much needed...


End file.
